The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
Here's the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: No More Mr Nice Engine. episode starts with Hiro puffing along the main line with Connor passing him Narrator: No More Mr Nice Engine. Hiro is one of the strongest engines on the island of Sodor. stop in front of a family of ducks waddling across the tracks Narrator: But he's also very polite and kind. duck quacks as if to thank Hiro. Hiro's at the washdown when Thomas arrives all dirty Hiro: After you, Thomas. Looks like you need a wash. Thomas: Thank you, Hiro. whistles and reverses. The scene changes to the shunting yard where Diesel is working Narrator: One morning, Diesel was shunting some Troublesome Trucks in the yard. Troublesome Trucks: Hee-hee! Ouch! bumps them into line Diesel: Now get in line, you silly trucks! And stay still! Varmitech comes over Zach Varmitech: Hey, big D. What's going on? Diesel: I'm trying to get those Troublesome Trucks in line to stop doing mischief to engines. I don't suppose you and your Zachbots can help out. Zach Varmitech: Zachbots, get those trucks in line and make sure they behave. Zachbots obey and get to work. Edward blew his whistles as he got uncoupled from the trucks he's just brought Narrator: Edward had delivered trucks of milk, butter and cheese for Hiro to collect. Diesel: Right, now it's your turn. bump the trucks, knocking over the milk churns in the process Edward: Stop biffing the trucks, Diesel! You're spilling the milk! Diesel: It's the only way to get these Troublesome Trucks to do what you want, Edward. biffs the trucks that still need to be gotten into line Troublesome Trucks: Ow! Ow! Diesel: So mind your own business. Zach Varmitech: Yeah, old timer! Scram! Edward: Oh. (whistles) puff away. Hiro arrives with the Irelanders Narrator: A little later, Hiro arrived with the Irelanders, Marco Polo and his friends. Hiro: Good morning, Diesel. Good morning, Zach. Good morning, trucks. Troublesome Trucks: Hee-hee-haha! Connor Lacey: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Twilight Sparkle: Real funny. Mewtwo: Look at who else is here. look to see Diesel and Zach glaring at them Violet Parr: Well, well, well, if it isn't our two old nemesises. Zach Varmitech: And if it isn't the Irelanders and annoying Wild Rats. Chris and Martin Kratt: Wild Kratts! Zach Varmitech: Whatever! Diesel: What brings you all here? Maisie Lockwood: We're helping Hiro collecting milk, butter and cheese to Knapford's cafe. Marco Polo: Yes. That's what we're doing. Diesel: Oh, Hiro. Don't be such a "Mr Nice Engine". These trucks are nothing but troublesome and you need to show them who's boss. biff the trucks forward Troublesome Trucks: Ow! Hiro: No, Diesel, these trucks are no trouble. I am Master of the Railway. Zach Varmitech: Oh, really? Since when people call you that when you can't run a railway like humans can? Shi La Won: Since his time in Japan. And don't insult my BJFF's title like that! Zach Varmitech: Oh, you're just too stupid because you should know that I'm a better inventor than Aviva any day. Diesel: And that diesels are much more modern and better than old slow and out of date steamies who should be scrapped years ago so we deserves titles not steamies. Aviva Corcovado: Oh really? My inventions have always been better than Zach's many times and steam engines deserve to have titles as well as diesels. growls Zach Varmitech: You just got lucky in the past. My inventions have always been superior to yours. Fu growls at Zach Zach Varmitech: Aaah! jumps onto his Zachbot then climbs down Zach Varmitech: What's wrong with it? Connor Lacey: That he doesn't like you insulting Aviva and Shi La like that. Zach Varmitech: (sarcastic) Ha-ha. It's so small. Must be a runt. Shi La Won: Fu Fu is not a runt! He's just a baby. Fireman Sam: Yes. We need to continue this later. Hiro: Sam's right. Right now, we need to deliver the dairy produce to Knapford and we cannot be late. Connor Lacey: Yes. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. Narrator: Hiro collected the trucks and puffed away. manager blew his whistle and Hiro toots as he set off Narrator: But he didn't know that Diesel had already spilled the milk. cuts to Hiro puffing along the Mainline Narrator: It wasn't long before the trucks started to become troublesome. Troublesome Trucks: Hee-hee! Biff and bash! Biff and bash! Shi La Won: Stop that! Fu Fu: (chitters) Spike: Quit it! Hiro: Ho-ho, you can try and be troublesome, little trucks, but I am Master of the Railway. Connor Lacey: (surprised at Hiro not bothered) How do you handle their troublesome antics? Hiro: The same way Edward and Salty keeps them behave and be polite and kind. Shi La Won: Oh. I see. Fu Fu: (chitters) Narrator: The Troublesome Trucks made Hiro bump and judder, but he just kept puffing all the way to Knapford Station, where the Fat Controller was waiting from him. The Fat Controller: At last, the supplies for the cafeteria. Narrator: The men worked to unload bread and butter and cheese. The Fat Controller: Let's not forget the milk. Narrator: But when The Fat Controller opened the door to the milk truck...... truck is opened and the milk spills out Narrator: ...the milk poured out. The Fat Controller: Oh, no! My trousers! Connor Lacey: Oh, my goodness. Shi La Won: Oh, dear. Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: Oh, sir. I'm so sorry, sir. We... We don't know what happened. But the Troublesome Trucks have been very troublesome today. Mewtwo: We know, they always are. The Fat Controller: I hope you and the Irelanders will be more careful on your next job, Hiro. Hiro: Yes, sir. We will, sir. The Fat Controller: And it looks like my next job will be to get my trousers cleaned. heads off Narrator: Hiro felt very bad about what had happened to the Fat Controller's trousers. Shi La Won: Aw, don't be like that, Hiro. I know you didn't mean for the milk to spill on his trousers like that. Fu Fu: (chitters) Hiro: I know, Shi La but I feel ashamed about it. Twilight Sparkle: I'm just being curious here but the milk was spilled inside the truck. Martin Kratt: Because of the trucks and their tricks. Twilight Sparkle: No, what I mean, Martin, is that someone else caused this. Connor Lacey: Like who? Twilight Sparkle: Someone who we ran into just this morning. But let's keep that to ourselves for now. Slyly: Here's a little secret, Hiro. When things get bad, I mean real bad, just remember, it could always be worse. Hiro: How? Slyly: Allow me, ahem, to elaborate. starts singing It Could Always Be Worse Slyly: (singing) If the glass looks half empty,~ And your prospects are low. Attitude adjustment's the only way to go Things could be worse than that You could be lost in the desert, 200 degrees, No water around, and lots of snakes and bees Remember it's tough and it's cold out there. Life, sometimes can be unfair So, for every step forward There's a step in reverse Things could be better, They could always be worse Yes, things could be better in this big universe But Remember, it could always be worse (Remember, it could always be worse) You could be out to sea, With no land in sight Surrounded by sharks, with a big appetite Things could be worse than that! You could be lost in a forest, End up stuck up in a tree Chased by a Monster, And no way to get free Remember it's tough and it's cold out there. Life, sometimes can be unfair So, for every step forward There's a step in reverse Things could be better, They could always be worse Yes, things could be better in this big universe But Remember, it could always be worse (Remember, it could always be worse) Don't look so sad, And don't feel so bad, That's not so hard to do... Cause things could be worse than that Life throws you some curves, But just change your demeanor. Cause trust me my friend, the grass, it ain't always greener Remember it's tough and it's cold out there. Life, sometimes can be unfair So, for every step forward There's a step in reverse Things could be better, It could always be worse Yes, things could be better in this big universe But Remember, it could always be worse Remember, it could always be worse (Let me hear the band!!) Remember, it could always be worse (laughs) Hiro: That is a good song, Slyly. Slyly: Well, glad you like it. Leonard: We'II, we'II make sure that your next job won't have any spilled milk. Hiro: Thank you, Leonard. I hope. scene changes to Brendam Docks Narrator: Later, as Hiro and the Irelanders was picking up more cream and butter at Brendam Docks, they saw Diesel and Zach again. Diesel: What's the matter, Hiro? Hiro: Oh, Diesel and Zach. When we were delivering Troublesome Trucks this morning, The Fat Controller open the truck door and milk spilled out all over his trousers. I feel so ashamed. Zach Varmitech: Well, not Master of the Railway now, aren't ya? (laughs) Shi La Won: Hey! Don't insult Hiro like that! Wilson: Yeah! You're just a big meanie! Zach Varmitech: Big deal. I've been called worse. At least a steam engine's accident would give diesels the advantage to prove that they're better than them. Connor Lacey: To be honest with you, Zach, I'd put a sock in it if I were you! Diesel: (snickers) See? I told you trucks were trouble. You should have shown them who's boss and given them a biff. Hiro: No, Diesel, biffing the trucks is never the right way. Fluttershy: Yeah. It's not very nice and cruel to do something like that to them. Hiro: It is always best to be polite and kind. Koki: That's right so you two and your ways cannot get those trucks to behave. Irelanders: Yeah! Luigi Bellini: Why can't I have some of the cheese, bread and milk? I haven't eat anything yet. Twilight Sparkle: Luigi, there'll be plenty of time for eating when the job is done. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. So be patient. Dusty Crophopper: We better get a move on to deliver this load to Knapford. Hiro: Right you are, Dusty. whistles and reverses to his train Narrator: Hiro was coupled up to the Troublesome Trucks, but Diesel and Zach were cross. They thought Hiro should listen to them. Diesel: One day he'II learn. Zach Varmitech: Yes. But how do we do that? Narrator: Then Diesel had a very naughty idea. reverses down the line with Zach following him on his Zachbot. He moves to the back of the train Narrator: Instead of adding a brake van to Hiro's train, he was coupled up to the end of the line of Troublesome Trucks. [[Category:DavidBrennan99] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Transcripts